The girl in the container
by LaLaLaooz
Summary: AU! the Oliver twins were working in cases around the worl in the 30s and sarting a case in New York with a hunted ship where Oliver meets a girl who could be the end of him. first case: the satanic sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. english is not my mother toung and if there is some error plis fogive me and tell me _

**The girl in the container**

**1. the ship**

She was at a corner shaking in fear wishing to be dead. With her eyes closed, covering her ears with her hands in a desperate attempt to block the bloody screams of help from the others girls in the little and dark space, an attempt to avoid the hell and chaos around her.

And the hell ended in a loud _splash_ from some liquid, and then there was silence.

She begins to cry. She was so scared asking to herself why everything has gotten so wrong.

Noticing the blood in her face, she cleans it. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. Everything was redder than before and there were just remaining five of them. She knew that everyone were going to die, she wasn't stupid. There was no more hope. That monster was going to kill them all, and she knew he was feeling joy with it.

She lied on the floor of her corner, hugging herself, trying waiting for her time.

…

17:29, 8/23/1928 New York Harbor

"Oh Noll, don't you love this city?" said one happy young guy to his copy who was glaring at him saing 'you'r-so-damn-childish'.

"Yea sure"

This pair of perfect twins was working together for a business, walking to their destination, followed by a tall man with a weird hair cut. They were getting in some point of the Lower New York Bay where the people were waiting for his arrival.

"Now, Gene, please don't screw it up this time" the Noll guy commanded to his brother enjoying to mess with him "do NOT get away from my side and BE quiet, am I clear?"

Both were giving murderers glares to themselves. "You're such a killjoy Oliver" said Gene with an annoyed smirk on his lips.

It was a cloudy day in the city, and the sea was calm and foggy.

They were there because the police called to the Dc. Oliver Davies asking —praying—him if he would like to help on a case, and interesting one for his pleasure, saying that in the Lower part of the bay of the harbor was a vessel without identification and a satanic pentagram at the top of the bow, painted possibly with blood.

In a few yards away from them and a ship surrounded by the police. The vessel was all painted in darkness merely visible because the fog; there were no lights on it. Gene feels shivers running in his back, feeling something bad were happening on there.

"Interesting" said Gene playing with his hat pretending to see calm.

"Sorry gentlemen but this is a restrained area for civilians" one cop comes to stop them trying to see professional "so please I may say ya to leave." Oliver doesn't ever bother to see him.

He was so sick about that, always being treated by the ignorant guys who always were influenced by the looks "I am the doctor Oliver Davies and I was called to take part of these case" Oliver talk to the police officer without expression on his face.

The man look at the three of them, the twins were exact copies, but one was smiling cheerfully and the one who called himself Oliver Davies was looking behind his shoulder, then to the tall Asian man who was staring at him with a bothered expression. "Seriously kid, do ya really think that I'm gonna believe that. This is a dangerous place. You can't be around here" the cop said a little irked.

In an instant Oliver take out his paper with all of his information and put it in front of the face of the cop. "Now sir, I really would like to talk with your boss" The man read the paper with a funny shocked face. The kid was just seventeen years old end he has a doctor's degree in paranormal things and he can't even have a rise. He really expected someone more impressive than that, like an old man with impeccable manners.

"Er… Yes. Follow …me." He said not knowing what to do.

"Dc. Oliver is nice to see you again" they were received fat man with red hair. He shake his hand to Oliver with a fake cheerfulness that suddenly diapers when he talks to the cop "Robertson go back to work" he barked.

"Please gentleman, if you would like to come with me"

Robertson saw them pas. The other twin raised his hat to him trying to be nice, the larch man was still emotionless, but the thing that irked him the most was the cynical smirk in the face of the Oliver twin.

'Damn that freaks'

"Mr. Meyer this is my brother Eugene and my assistant Koujo Lin. Now, what you can tell us about the ship" Oliver said to the fat man while takes out a notebook and a pen.

"W-well, this is a cargo ship, it has a handymax size—like 500 feet, Bulk Carrier type. It arrives yesterday at the seven of the morning. The ship is not in the records, it doesn't have name, we don't know from where it came from, and no one have came out of it. We have tried to communicate but it's like they a-are d-d-dead" Mr. Meyer was sweating because of nerves. It was impossible for a ship to move without people and for one like that at last, maybe 30 or more, he didn't know. He was freaked out, not because he believes in ghost, and the only conclusion that he can get it is that everyone was dead in a time of a day or less. And the unique clue was the red star.

"Have you sent someone to get in the ship?" Mr. Meyer nodded.

"Well." he said "we just have send a group of men to check the deck of the ship ten minutes ago. It still can be too dangerous to get in. And we were waiting for your verdict" the man look to the deep blue eyes of the young who were observing the red pentagram. It was a very little, maybe three or four feet of large, painted with a dark red color, and made by hand. It was even difficult to see if you were not looking careful.

"This can be made by a sect" suggested Gene.

"Have you had problems with satanic sects lately?"

Meyer was looking to his hands, trying to remember. "The worst was a murder, but it was last year. And… five months ago there was a problem with some cat's corpses."

'Nothing compared to this.' Oliver thought with his hand in his chin.

"Maybe from other country." It was the first time that the tall man speaks in the conversation.

"I guess so…" that was the best hypothesis. In his mind was rolling a little and simple question. Why? It was a big ship without ID in the bay of New York, no one has come out of there, and a little bloody pentagram painted in the bow. The ship could be something like a ritual of sacrifice, and anybody up there was alive or maybe the people are waiting for them to get inside. He needed more information. "Lin" Oliver gave him his note book "get a draw of the pentagram and remember me to investigate about the strongest sects around the world." The tall man nodded and begins to draw. "Gene?"

Knowing the meaning of his call he begins to talk "It… It feels… wrong, heavy and…hungry" he said watching some part of the ship with a blank look in his face "I don't know if there is… I can feel… There are…three humans… in a container?"

Survivors?

Oliver would never dare to be the cat in the expression: 'the curiosity kills the cat.' But he was too kind-hearted to live someone in danger. And that's was something that Gene knew perfectly.

"Mr. Meyer I think we should get in there" Oliver said it more like a command than an idea "I need more information, Mr. Meyer, and I will not find anything here" his voice was cold and demanding. The man was looking at him like he was creasy.

Oliver didn't lose the fear and rejection in the face on the man, obviously he would say no. But then there was a Glare. No. Not a glare. It was THE glare.

(Two minutes later)

"Lin, prepare a charm for Gene. Gene you will lead us but don't you dare to get away from me or Lin" his twin made a little nod in resignation. "I'm your big brother ya know" Gene yelled at him.

They start to walk towards the vessel.

"Dr. Davies I will send you with one group of my men up there and you are going to meet with the other group on the deck. If anything happens you will come back immediately" Mr. Meyer said with doubts about Oliver's plan. "Roberson!" he starts barks touring his face red "Take your men. You will go up there!" from the crowd of cops someone said with horror: "What?"

Five cops came out of the crowd.

Oliver recognizes the incompetent cop who stops them at the beginning. He was in the middle of his 30s, not more tall than him, light hair, square shaped face with a looks of ignorance in it. He was mumbling something about his bad luck and how evil was his boss.

When they reach the deck they saw the group of another six men around something.

Walking to the group, Robertson said trying to do something more productive "Hey guys!" All of the men at unison look at them.

"Bernie you have to see this" said one of them with a serious attitude without looking away of the three strangers who comes with their partners "and who are they?" he whispers to Robertson.

Robertson points with the finger towards the twin without hat. "He IS the Dc. Oliver Davies" he said with a sarcastic tone watching how the kid was glaring at him with his bluish eyes "and we will go…" and then a thing caught his attention "What the…!" at the feet of the group were a disgusting mess of dry blood, meat, bones and clothe.

"We have found another two like this one around the place" another man said.

The mass reminded to Robertson like the meat pie of his mother when it wasn't cooked, like ground beef. Suddenly he wants to throw up. He would never again eat again that pie without feeling sick. Do they really have to go in there? Robertson gives a look to the twins. They were looking to the bloody mass, Oliver was thoughtful while his brother was horrified with the view and he said "Noll. We have to hurry up."

"Mr. Robertson" said Oliver trying to get the attention of the man.

"Yes" he answered him and turns to the group "Guys. We have new orders from Meyer. We have to get in." Then, a dead silence full the place. Every men of the second group stare to him with an _I-don't-wanna-get-in-there_ look. Shills were running in the backs of every one and Gene was the first one who starts to move. The twin was looking to some part of the boat and he walked to the nearest door in front of him. He could see three shiny spots in some point of the second compartment. They were fore floors down them.

Gene knew that those spots were souls of living people. But there were no more than them and the awkward feeling.

There was no other soul and light in the ship and the only noise was the footsteps of them, making creepy echoes in the darks corridors and the only source of light were some lighters of the cops. As if he knew the way he was going, he guides them to the three little spots.

"SHIT"

"Gene!" Oliver screams to his brother who runs in panic. Everyone go towards the kid who was running faster and faster in the ship. With the heart in the throat after five minutes of chasing around the ship through the corridors and stairs, the kid stops in front of a yellow container panting.

Oliver reached him angriest than ever "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to get killed?" he shouted. They were in one of the five butters of the ship; the place was surrounded by big boxes, some containers and darkness.

"They are only two, Noll. One of them disappeared" Oliver saw how his brother was looking terrified at the container ignoring his anger. Oliver sighed, doing the best to control his temper and avoiding the urge to punch him on the face. He knew that was shocking for his brother. Normally, for a medium like Gene, when a person died he would be able to see the ghost of the person, and most of the times he could be able to watch them pass out. But they never disappear.

"The survivors are in here" Oliver said in an ugly mood waiting for the group of men that was coming down from some stairs. "Get ready, we are going to open it."

All the police officers took out their guns while the tall Man called Lin and another cop were trying to open the locks. The wins were in front of the doors with the group of officers behind them. Everyone was holding their breath and moves, making the worst type of silence for Oliver, the expecting one.

The doors opened slowly with a creaking noise. From the inside of the container came out a fetid smell of blood creeping out the men. Slowly, when the doors were enough opened to be illuminated by their lights everyone gasp in horror to the view in front of them.

Everything was covered by the mess.

There were blood, flesh and bones in the floor, in the walls even in the roof, like a tapestry or a red stuff.

"Noll" Gene called for him; pointing at some part of the bloody floor "there is someone" he affirmed pointing to a bundle "and in a corner is another one"

Without thinking, Oliver get in the container followed by his brother, he could feel the sticky floor under his feet and the freaked tares of the cops behind them.

The stink of blood was worse in the little space. He was feeling more and more claustrophobic. "Let get them out of here" he said to gene. They get to the first bundle.

It was a girl.

She as all covered by blood with all of her torso torn, her face as dead pale with her lips in unnatural purple color and her breading was faint. Her features were foreign, whit a white blond hair and a sharp face. She was just a teen eager. And the crucifix in her neck with three crosses* told him that she was from Russia.

"She needs to go to the hospital now, get her out of here. I will go for the other one" Gene took the girl in his arms and saw his brother getting to the end of the container. Oliver could see another person lying on the floor, with a thin and feminine figure, like the other one was covered in blood.

He kneels next to her looking for any injures. Her breading was passive and apparently the blood wasn't hers. He shook her arm trying to wake up to the unconscious girl. And it works.

She opened her eyes in pure fear, screaming and fighting the hand in her shoulder. Now she was the next. The grip gets tighter on her and then she notices a voice, a human voice. A hand grabbed her chin forcing her to move the face.

She saw a pair of deep blue eyes. It was just a guy and he was talking to her in a different language, even if his eyes were cold and concentrate his tone were soft and comforting. She looked at him panting very hard, trying to get her head cold. What the hell was he doing here? Who was him?

Was he a hope?

"Noll?" a very panicked Gene screams for outside of the container. The screams of the girl freak him out "Noll what happen?"

"It´s ok, I'm not going to harm you" Gene heard him said in low voice "see?" Oliver released the girl putting his hands in a place that she could easily see them. The girl was evidently Asian, with brown hair and eyes, she was younger then the first one. She was looking at him with a suspicious look observing each one of his moves.

And she begins to cry.

Just like a child in after fall on the carpet. Her sobs were desperate and painful. She remembers to him like a little end defenseless sheep in the middle of a slaughterhouse. Waiting for the girl to calm down, he rubbed her shoulder.

"Do you understand English?" Oliver asked to the girl who looked at him with puzzled eyes "apparently not" then he took carefully the girl's hand and he pull her up to her feet. Nop, she wasn't stupid. Realizing his actions she starts to follow him to the exit doing her best to ignore her surroundings.

But something was wrong.

Oliver notice that her hand was shaking, she was shaking. Fear again.

She was looking with doubts at the exit with the group of surprised cops. And then she stops. Oliver turned around towards her, trying to see what toed her. But she was biting very hard her lower lip. And tears get out of her eyes again.

A little voce in her head was screaming:

_You cannot get out. If you do it they will die._

It was repeating on her head again and again. Then she starts to feel the hot tears running down in her cheeks. The guy with cold eyes was watching her with a question on them. No, he wasn't her hope. There was no more hope for her.

The girl started to shook her head. He doesn't understand her. Why in the hell she wants to stay there? His grip get tighter and he start to pull her to the exit.

"Noll we need to get hurry" Lin said out from the container.

Then the girl star to fight his grip again. She must be crazy. "Noll." Lin called him again irking him.

"I'm on my way" he said glaring at the girl who definitely won't get out by her own feet. In a second he took the girl and carried her on his shoulder and he walked to the exit. It doesn't matter how hard she tried to escape he was stronger than her. She cannot get out of there. She cannot get out of there. She did her best to give him a good fight.

When he was three steps away from the exit knowing her defeat, she force, closing her eyes and holding her bread, trying to get near to the guy embrace. The guy sighted.

Then they were out.

And bells start to ring in the girl's head.

Without thinking, she punched Oliver's stomach with her knee and pulled both of them out of the way. Then there was a sound of cracking and more liquid.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" all the cops start to panic with the thing in front of their eyes. A big and red arm that was looking out from the container was destroying a box in front of it.

"NOLL, RUN!" Gene screamed to his brother who was from the other side of the arm just with the girl. Oliver was numb watching the arm realizing that the arm was squashing the box in the part that he was seconds ago. "OLIVER!" Gene screamed again and he felt a sharp pain on his face taking him out of his hypnotized state. He was slapped by the girl that was trying to get him off over her.

Free, the girl took Oliver's hands and started to run away from the arm.

Understanding her actions he said to them "Lin get Gene out of here" after that everybody was running away from the arm.

* * *

><p>*the cross from the Russian Orthodox Church (I don't know how to describe better the cross, sorry)<p>

* * *

><p>tell me what you tink. should i continue?<p> 


	2. GUUUUYYYYYYYYS!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry to tell you this but I have good and bad news.

The bad news is that this fanfic will stop until further notice, but the good news is that the fanfic will turn to be a fancomic. Why do I do this? I do this because I'm better drawer than writer, and I don't want to leave the story in the abyss of my mind.

I have the sketches from the intro and some of the first cap, I think I will update the first pages tomorrow.

So please give it a try and tell me what you think!

The link:

http:/ girlcontainer . smackjeeves . com


End file.
